


Always the One

by harrysbiggesthoe



Category: Don't Let Me Go - Harry Styles (Song), Harry Styles - Fandom, Kiwi - Harry Styles (Song), Medicine - Harry Styles (Song), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysbiggesthoe/pseuds/harrysbiggesthoe
Summary: a cute little morning scene with you and harry. i wrote it one morning when i had no cell service. i hope you loveeee it.





	Always the One

**Author's Note:**

> a cute little morning scene with you and harry. i wrote it one morning when i had no cell service. i hope you loveeee it.

The sunlight cracks in through the holes in the drawn curtains, the morning light dancing around the room. walking over he opens them, the sun bursting into the darkness. heading into the bathroom he brushes his teeth and goes downstairs for a cup of coffee. the kurieg machine whirrs out two fresh, pipping hot cups full of burning hot liquid. carefully, harry walks back up the stairs, balancing both cups effortlessly between his hands. it swishes ever so slightly as he reaches the bedroom, setting both cups down on his bedside table. slipping back into the bed, he begins stroking and lightly massaging your back. its usually how he wakes you up most days, eager to be in your presence but not wanting to disturb your sleep. you just looked so beautiful in the mornings.

“well hello there,” you turn over with a start, looking sleepy and smiling wholeheartedly at his gorgeous face.

“hello my darling,” he replies, easing you into the softness of the new day. “good morning,” planting a kiss on your forehead. 

“i love you the absolute most one human can. thank you for existing,” you say, wrapping yourself around his warm body.

“impossible. my love for you cannot be defined,” he says smirkingly.

you two got into this argument quite often. which one the universe gave the most love to in order to gift it to the other. but in this argument lied the message that both of you knew inside. the appreciation of love you had for each other would never die, it only grew after each waking day.

he planted a kiss on your head, interrupting your thoughts. your arms pushed further down his sides, hugging and enveloping him with all the love you knew. 

“i know, i just wanted to remind you how much i love you.”

“don’t worry my dear, i will always love you too.” 

your mornings would usually go like this. both of you would stay in bed with each other for the longest amount of time the universe granted that day, sometimes even waking up earlier than you'd like to, watching the sun rise and telling each other everything you loved in the other. it was the most beautiful, intimate action that you found with another human being. everyday finding a new tattoo and asking about it, traced them and found its beauty in all aspects. the butterfly was your favorite. it was the closest one to his heart, connecting you in ways that not another soul could understand. sometimes you couldn't wrap your head around how wonderful you ended up. it was such a blessing, in even the simplest moments like these.


End file.
